


Beauty is the Beast - COMMISSION

by Commissions by Eonneo (Eonneo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Hair, Body Modification, F/F, Filthy, Humiliation, Transformation, Uglification, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonneo/pseuds/Commissions%20by%20Eonneo
Summary: “What do you mean?” the maid questioned.Maria felt a bit frustrated. How could she make it any more plain?“I just, you know, want, humiliated. Made fun of. Not some princess everyone respects and reveres.”With confused eyes, the maid just looked at Maria. Pretending to be uninterested, she patted Maria on the back, coaxing her towards her room.She knew exactly what Maria meant, though.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	Beauty is the Beast - COMMISSION

**Author's Note:**

> COMMISSION! First time I've ever done a commission like this! Pretty happy with it.

Maria stood at the corner of the room, staggering just a bit. Three men not far from her were all attempting to court her, though none of them fully admitted that was their goal. They each talked among themselves of their accomplishments and wealth, as well as other things Maria frankly didn't care about. These kinds of men were easy to find; the kind of men who pay top dollar for a pretty wife, and treat her perfectly, only as if she were a trophy. Unlike most women, Maria had no desire for this life.  
As the party died down, the patrons leaving and her family cleaning up after themselves, Maria drunkenly walked towards her room, meeting her maid along the way.  
“Evening, Ms,” the maid curtly said, a plain look dressing her face. She didn't much enjoy watching the royal family dance around in an alcohol-fueled daze, but she knew her feelings didn't much matter.  
Maria just waved, her mind a little too hazy to properly greet her immediately. An anger boiled up in Maria as she thought back to the dolled-up men, and needed to vent her frustrations. Though drunk, she had plenty of sobriety when it came to complaining and leaned against the wall, smiling at her maid.  
“Did you see the party?” she asked. “A bunch of high-class men wanting toys.”  
The maid replied with her lips pursed, “A lot of those men are very wealthy, and come from rich families. Is that not the kind of man you would want to court?”  
Maria shrugged, and smiled again, though the smile was a bit sloppy as the alcohol slowly settled in her stomach and mind.  
“Not really,” she began, battling with herself if she should tell the maid her full mind, or just let the maid think she was some arrogant princess.  
The battle didn't take long and, to Maria's surprise, she found her drunken mouth spilling out all the dirt it could on her secrets.  
“Those men,” she began, “want a woman that's a trophy. They're gonna' treat her right, and pamper her and tell her how amazing she is, because – because they want to show off. They want to say they have something priceless.”  
Maria was waving her hands at this point, but put her voice to a whisper as her maid looked on, confused.  
“I don't want to be treated that way.” Maria inhaled, “it's just such a turn off.”  
The maid's eyes were slits at this point as she tried to understand what Maria was saying. Maria could see she was confused.  
“I just, you know, kind of want a guy who will treat me...uhm, like a commoner,” she finished. She felt a little thrilled at admitting who she was, because nobody had known up to this point.  
“What do you mean?” the maid questioned.  
Maria felt a bit frustrated. How could she make it any more plain?  
“I just, you know, want, humiliated. Made fun of. Not some princess everyone respects and reveres.”  
With confused eyes, the maid just looked at Maria. Pretending to be uninterested, she patted Maria on the back, coaxing her towards her room.  
“Ms. Maria, you're very drunk, go lie down,” she instructed, though her concern masked the fact she was forming a devious plan in her mind. Maria did not complain and was put to bed, and the maid closed the door to her room, set on her new idea that would finally put her above the royal princess.  
The maid had always been below them, cleaning up after them, bathing them, treating the royal family as if she were their mother. She had never gotten a break, and even for all she did, she was looked at as below them. But she was going to change that, taking solace in how quickly things had turned in her favor. The royal family was a lot of things, but apparently, smart wasn't one.  
The next day, Maria didn't even seem to remember what she had said to the maid. Maria came to the maid the next morning, hung over, asking how the night went. The maid assured her that the night was fine, and that while Maria had had a little too much to drink, there were no issues. The party was a success with many men interested in her.  
Later in the afternoon, the maid was to help Maria bathe herself, as the maid would usually help her prep for the day. Maria, however, sat in her own bathroom, quickly trying to shave her legs. She meticulously looked at every hair she could see, shaving it off and moving on to the next. She spent nearly an hour doing this, until she thought her legs were silk smooth. It was then she felt comfortable letting the maid help her bathe.  
In the sky, the sun began to warm, and Maria went to the kitchen for some lunch. The maid had a glass of hand-pressed cold juice, and she handed it to Maria.  
“I wanted to make this fresh for you. I know you had a rough night. You do like fresh juice, Ms. Maria, am I right?”  
She nodded, and smiled, as it was one of her favorite things. She did still feel a bit dehydrated from the night before, the hangover throbbing lightly in the back of her head, and so she chugged the liquid down. The maid only smiled back, something a little too happy for her, but Maria didn't comment, and then the maid asked if she were ready to bathe. Maria agreed.  
The two were now in the bath house, with the maid helping Maria clean herself of the night's dirt. Stripped bare, Maria sat in the warm bath water as the maid ran mild soap over her.  
“You know, Ms. Maria, your body is absolutely perfect,” she began, almost out of thin, still air.  
Maria tilted her head, but said nothing. She had heard it many times before.  
“Your skin is soft, and perfect.” The maid went from running soap on her back to the front of her chest, the hot water running over Maria's skin that the maid had just complimented. “Your breasts are so perky! Large, and soft as well. Your body is truly marvelous.”  
“I remember this woman,” the maid then teased, “whose body was just as perfect. She was gorgeous, with every man wanting her.”  
At this, with soap being massaged into her hair, Maria was intently listening. Steam rose from her scalp as the maid poured hot water over it.  
“She gave it all up though, just to please someone that she called her dom.”  
That word stirred something in Maria, a burning flickering between her legs. She didn't really understand why, but she suddenly wanted to hear more.  
“What is that?”  
A curt smile was on the maid's face as she told Maria this, her plan unfolding perfectly and quickly.  
“This woman, her skin was just as soft as yours. Smooth. And yet, she went to the black market and bought a cream that caused hair growth, and rubbed it all over her body. She ruined her body's natural tightness, her breast sagged. She was ragged by the end, all for her dom.”  
Maria gave a quick inhale, quite frankly turned on by the story. Something about the feeling seemed a bit out of place for her, but she didn't deny them.  
“The woman was humiliated, a humiliation that she will never live down.”  
The thoughts of the story brewed in Maria's mind now, even long after the bath was over. The heat in her hadn't gone away, and she kept thinking about the woman. The humiliation, her ruined body. Of men and other making fun of her and her ugliness.  
Maria craved it.  
When the evening came on the next day, Maria found herself sneaking around the shadier parts of town. She couldn't believe that the story had made her so turned on, that she had drug herself here, but she could not shake the feeling. She thought about it the entire night, and battled if she would even come to the black market. But she wasn't thinking with her mind; she was thinking with something a bit darker.  
Hidden under clothes, she found a barber shop with a dingy wooden sign out front, and stepped in. An old man missing and eye stood, sweeping his floor of shed hair.  
“What you want? Haircut? Shave?” he asked, lifting his head to glare at her with one eye. The other had an eye patch. He looked gross.  
Some momentary hesitation, and then she spoke.  
“Neither. I want more hair.”  
The old man scrunched his face up.  
“Youse a woman, ain't you? Why you wanna' grow hair?”  
Angered by the questioning, Maria lifted up her wallet from her pocket.  
“Do you have something to help or not?”  
A heavy sniff, and the old man nodded.  
“Aight yeah, I have somethin'. Hol' on,” he grunted, digging around on a crooked shelf. Not long, and he came to her with a glass bottle shaped like a whiskey bottle.  
“A hundred,” he spat.  
She cringed at that price, but didn't argue, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Tossing him the money, she stepped out, the man wishing a false 'good luck' to her as she did. Hastily she took herself back to her home and went to her room's bathroom, remembering how just a day before she was shaving her legs aggressively to avoid hair.  
But the woman in the story rang in her mind again. She needed to feel that feeling. She craved it more than anything, and as those thoughts sloshed in her head, she opened the bottle of serum. It smelled almost like rotten eggs and alcohol, but she ignored it, pouring the viscous stuff into her hand and rubbing it on her legs. She went to her arms, her arm pits and even her genitals.  
She had forgotten to ask him how long it would take – so she could know to gauge if it were fake or not – but she was still excited. She would have what she wanted soon.  
Smelling foul, she went to bed, having wet dreams of body growth and humiliation.  
The next morning, she was very surprised to see her body hair had grown quite aggressively. It was dark, all over her and so obvious. She wasn't sure if she felt happy or scared, as, to her surprise, the sexual frustration she felt had begun to wear off. Panicked, knowing someone of her status didn't need to look like this, she ran to the bathroom and began shaving, taking two hours to get rid of the hair. Once she felt satisfied, she hoped it wouldn't grow back without another application, and went to start her day.  
The maid had made her breakfast, and she ate it heartily. While Maria ate, the maid just sat and smiled, something almost a bit cynical, but Maria wasn't bothered by it.  
It was after that that the maid was to help her bathe, as usual. The two made small talk as the bath water warmed, and naked, Maria stepped in.  
Soap fell over her neck and back, as usual, but when it was time to wash her legs and feet, Maria was a bit horrified to see the hair on her legs had grown back, and quite thick, too. The maid obviously noticed, even if Maria tried to dunk her leg back into the water.  
“Ms. Maria, that is terrible,” she started, giving a fake gasp. “Look at all this hair. How awful for someone of your status.”  
Maria gasped herself, but realized that she felt that hot stirring inside her again. Something she couldn't place.  
“How will you ever keep your high standing like this? Very embarrassing and sad,” the maid continued.  
“Y-yes, ma'am,” was all Maria was able to manage in reply. She was too focused on how turned on she had become at the humiliation.  
“Your body will be just like the woman I told you about. Ugly, repulsive.”  
The more the maid talked, the more Maria felt hot. She wanted more, and craved the humiliation. It was something she had always desired, and the more she had it, the more addicting it felt.  
Moving on from this, the maid went to her breasts, complimenting them as before.  
“Look how plump your breasts are, though! Many woman would love to have them.”  
With a huff, Maria realized she was losing her pleasure. She wanted it back. She nearly demanded it from the maid, but realized she didn't need to tell herself to the maid like that. So she accepted the compliment and said she'd fix the hair, and left the bath house.  
She knew, though, what she was going to do next. Her breasts needed changing. They needed to droop, sag and lose their plump luster. And so, she sat in her bed, thinking about how she could do something so quickly that normally took years of natural degrading.  
Surprisingly, it didn't take her long to think, and she moved to dig into her closet. One of her dresses had a large amount of spandex that held the loosest part around her hips. Maria knew how to sew, and as she looked for more clothing, she realized she could make a fairly decent breast suspension tool. If that even existed.  
Working through the night, her device came to fruition, stretchy, but tight. Exhausted, she figured she'd try it in the morning, and even woke up early with little sleep to try it on. It worked by cupping her breasts in one part of the spandex, with the other part being at her feet. Every step she took, even just standing, it was tugging at her breasts, almost painfully so. But the pain would be worth it. She could imagine it, her breasts ugly and stretchy.  
At this moment, the maid knocked on Maria's door, and before she could say anything, the maid walked in, seeing Maria nearly bare, her breasts being tugged downward by her new device.  
“Ms. Maria!” the maid gasped, though she did it so exaggerated, it seemed fake.  
“Ma'am,” Maria tried to stutter, but it didn't do much. She wasn't sure how to explain the situation, and felt the weight of her choices falling onto her.  
The maid's surprise went to a deep smile, and she crossed her arms in front of her.  
“I see you're trying to ruin your body,” the maid said.  
Maria did not reply.  
“Your body will be ruined. Those breasts, women pay big money to have them. And here, you are stretching them. Your bras and dresses won't fit anymore, and your breasts will hang so low, you'll step on them!”  
Biting her lip, Maria tensed. She felt like she could nearly get off on those words as she stood there, bared, skin glowing under her light.  
“And I see your hair has grown back so thick,” the maid said, pointing at her legs and genitals. The hair was very long, dark and nearly tangled. Maria hadn't even noticed, so focus on destroying her breasts.  
“Do you know how long it will take to shave that off? Would it even be worth it?”  
“I don't think so,” was all Maria replied.  
“You will be unwanted and so ugly.” The maid shook her head and walked out of the room, and Maria could feel herself nearly getting off just by that. But it still wasn't enough for her.  
The next week was spent with Maria walking daily, painfully stretching out her breasts. Every day, she'd go and rub the nasty, egg-smelling serum onto her body to make hair grow. She stopped shaving it, letting the words of the maid hang in her ears with every attempt to destroy her perfect body. She even thought back to the woman in the story, wanting to be just like her, as if it were some fairy tale.  
The second week, Maria looked herself in the mirror. She looked like a gorilla, with heavy, drooping breasts, both of them nearly flat. Her body had grown an immense amount of dark, wiry hair, so much so it had knots in it. She looked so ugly.  
She had hid herself from the maid, telling her that she was sick and needed to rest. It was that morning that Maria called the maid into her room to see what she had done, hoping desperately she'd hear words of disdain.  
When the maid walked in, she didn't gasp, though, only nodding.  
“Is this an animal, or a princess? I can't tell the difference!”  
That was exactly what Maria wanted to hear.  
“I should leash you and send you out to the pig pen. This is repulsive. You are disgusting and shouldn't be allowed to call yourself a princess!”  
“Yes, ma'am,” was all Maria could reply. She was too busy crossing her legs in pleasure, the hair squeezing between them. She had stopped bathing, even, and the maid had noticed.  
“You stink like a pig.” The maid held up a finger. “Actually, the pigs stink less.”  
The maid then pinched her nose, wafting her hand in front of her.  
“At this point, you may as well continued destroying yourself. I know you are a virgin, and your genitals must be tight and perfect. Enough to grip a worthy man's girth. I imagine you should get rid of that, and finish yourself off.”  
Maria outright agreed, shouting, “Yes! Of course!”  
A crude smile was on the maid's face.  
“Find a way to ruin it, then. You've come this far. So you can keep it up. Disgusting beast,” the maid trailed as she walked out of the room.  
Maria had came this far destroying her once gorgeous, priceless body, and so she knew she could think of a way to ruin herself. It was possible she could go out and find men to sleep with, but this would give someone a chance to know how tight she was. It wasn't viable, and to her surprise, she wanted most of the pleasure of her body to go to the maid. It was an odd feeling, conflicting, but she would make it happen.  
Sitting on her bed, thinking back to sleeping with all the men, and how so many women were against that, chastising themselves. Some would go as far as to wear some stupid belts to protect their lower ends from the prying eyes and touches of men.  
And then it hit Maria hard, and she thought of a reverse chastity belt. One that puts a metal phallus deep into her tight pussy, one that would stretch it for how long it would be in there. It wouldn't stop her body from being ravaged; it would intensify it.  
She again went to the shadier part of her city one night, finding a blacksmith, and paid him handsomely to make this odd device. He began to question, but Maria just shoved him more money, demanding her make it as soon as he can, with threats that if he mentioned it to anyone, she'd have him killed. He reluctantly agreed with a bit of cursing, and within a few days, Maria had her new device. She eagerly carried the heavy thing home and tried it on, taking a few minutes to fit it just right, the large metal piece painful in her. She had never experienced sex and was not at all accustomed to it, but she dealt with it, thinking to the humiliation she had felt this far, and to the humiliation she would continued to feel.  
The chastity belt could slowly be stretched out over time, to really ruin the tightness of her pussy.  
At her large mirror, she again looked at herself and her grotesque body. It was awful. Hair, ugly breasts, it stunk. She had stopped eating as healthy and her sides begun to bulge, when she had a perfect, hourglass figure. Her beauty was becoming irreversibly damaged.  
During the week, she kept the belt on but didn't tell the maid, wanting to surprise her. But as they passed, the belt hidden by Maria's clothes, the maid would continue to make comments.  
“You look like a man!”  
“A bear would mistake you for one of their own!”  
“I thought I took the garbage out, but I still smell it!”  
“You are giving up everything that other women kill for! All of it!”  
Each one gave Maria pleasure, heated and strong, and she couldn't wait to show the maid just how far she had gone. How she had taken the roll of the woman in the story, and how she was going to give everything up for the maid's own pleasure and happiness. Maria wanted nothing more than to be humiliated, disgraced, and at the mercy of the maid's words and judgment.  
It was time for Maria to get a bath, her chastity belt sitting in her room. Her pussy was lose, the lips falling below to her thighs. It was sore, but worth it.  
In the bath house, she wasn't really going to bath. She wouldn't give up her stink. She just wanted the maid to take in full what Maria had done for herself. Maria had went to being one of – if not the most – beautiful woman in the city to the ugliest. She hoped the maid would see this and love it.  
The maid came in and pinched her nose, as before.  
“I knew you were in here. I could smell you.”  
“I'm ready for my bath,” was all that Maria said.  
“You need it!” the maid hissed, though the maid knew there was more to the story.  
“I'm sore as of late. Can you help me undress?”  
Maria wore a simple shirt and pants. She wanted to keep up her ugly appearance and therefore dressed like a common persons. The maid didn't seem to care, stepping over to Maria and pulling her shirt off, body hair falling loosely around her. Then, the maid knelt to her knees, making snide comments about the state of Maria's body some more.  
Maria felt her body heating as the main undid her belt. All the hard work would pay off here, and she couldn't wait.  
The belt came undone, and her pants fell down, her large, stretched and ugly pussy gaping, even without her legs spread. It was ugly, and the maid's eyes were wide. There would be no returning her pussy to normal; it was gone beyond hope, and Maria knew she would never know or enjoy sex. It didn't matter though, Maria's body finally heating up to the breaking point when the made smiled up at her, and said, “You are absolutely, without a doubt, the ugliest person – below men and women! - I have ever seen, Ms. Maria.”


End file.
